


Peter Makes a Group Chat

by Dorcus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Especially Nat, Everyone bullies Steve, Group chat, I Love Peter, I’ll add more tags later, Like, Other, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Thor the ray of sunshine, so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorcus/pseuds/Dorcus
Summary: spidor:mr starkspidor:mr steakspidor:mr stankspidor:please answerYou Know:What, kid?spidor:i’m going to make a group chatYou Know:...why?spidor:i’m bored—————————avengers group chat fic!! I’m sure there’s already loads but I wanted a go. also I’m sorry if the characters are a little ooc because I’m not used to writing with them.





	Peter Makes a Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> aye if you want me to add any ships/ extra characters just let me know and I’ll put them right in. I’m definitely going to add more people but idk about what ships I want, or if I even want to include any. 
> 
>  
> 
> usernames:
> 
> spidor - Peter  
> You Know - Tony  
> Steve Rogers - wow i can’t even guess  
> romanGoOff - Natasha  
> EndOfTheLine - Bucky  
> cAW - Sam  
> angerey - Bruce  
> infinitearrowsupply - Clint  
> Thor!!!! - hmm idk  
> kneel. - Loki  
> whATARETHOSE - Shuri
> 
>  
> 
> also i totally stole that “i love him” thing from tumblr oops

spidor:  
mr stark

spidor:  
mr steak 

spidor:  
mr stank

spidor:  
please answer 

You Know:  
What, kid?

spidor:  
i’m going to make a group chat 

You Know:  
...why?

spidor:  
i’m bored 

You Know:  
Don’t know if that’s a valid reason, but okay. 

spidor:  
it totally is

spidor:  
avengers fam group chat !!

You Know:  
Definitely not. 

spidor:  
i know you and steve have been going through a rough divorce bUT

spidor:  
it would be fun

You Know:  
Okay, first of all, stop saying that Mr. America and I were married. 

You Know:  
Second of all, I’m against this because what are you looking to do? Put a literal god, a few super powered beings, some highly trained assassins and some super geniuses into one chat for... fun times?

spidor:  
yes exactly 

spidor:  
you’ve just made my idea sound even more fun

You Know:  
There’s no stopping you is there?

spidor: no lmao 

 

“spidor” created the chat “boiz”. 

Steve Rogers:  
?????

romanGoOff:  
Surprised you know how to use your phone, fossil 

You Know:  
Respect the elderly, Natasha. 

Steve Rodgers:  
stip this 

spidor:  
nice typo

romanGoOff:  
Proving my point

Thor!!!!:  
hello! !!

angerey:  
What’s this?

You Know:  
Peter thought this would be fun. Also, what is your username?

angerey:  
Peter told me it would be funny but I don’t get it. 

spidor:  
it is funny

Thor!!!!:  
why am i here??????

spidor:  
bc you’re my friend??

Steve Rogers:  
And an avenger 

“Thor!!!!” added “kneel.” to the chat

Steve Rogers:  
Never mind you’re kicked out 

“kneel.” left the chat. 

Thor!!!!:  
loKI NOT NOT AGAIN 

“Thor!!!!” added “kneel.” to the chat

kneel.:  
I don’t want to be in here. 

Thor!!!!:  
:(

spidor:  
hi mr loki

kneel.:  
hello

You Know:  
Sorry, since when are we okay with this guy? Isn’t he evil?

kneel.:  
Well only sometimes. 

Thor!!!!:  
tony u don’t have all the facts

You Know:  
Which are?

Thor!!!!:  
i love him

infinitearrowsupply:  
hi he had me mind controlled? 

spidor:  
hey clint

Thor!!!!:  
i want him to stay

You Know:  
Nobody else does. 

kneel.:  
Yes, even I don’t. 

cAW:  
Nice to know the child at least thinks I’m relevant enough to add me 

spidor:  
didn’t want you to feel left out sam

cAW:  
Also I’m a hard NO on the loki

Steve Rogers:  
As ths is Perer’s chat he should decide if he stays

spidor: wow thanks for the pressure 

spidor: aLSO you’re captain america

spidor: out here supporting a DICTATORSHIP

spidor: chief this ain’t it 

You Know:  
Just say yes or no. 

spidor:  
hmm,,, sure

Thor!!!!:  
yay !

Steve Rogers:  
Does this mean we can add non avengers and or avengers who joined late

spidor:  
totally

Steve Rogers:  
Can one of you add buck i don’t know how 

“spidor” added “EndOfTheLine” to the chat. 

EndOfTheLine:  
Hey. 

cAW:  
Bitch 

EndOfTheLine:  
Hi Sam

romanGoOff:  
Surprised you know how to use your phone, fossil 

You Know:  
That’s the second time you’ve used that exact joke. 

romanGoOff:  
Bc it’s funny

angerey:  
Yeah it actually is.

“spidor” added “whATARETHOSE” to the chat. 

spidor:  
shURI

whATARETHOSE:  
what is up my boi!!!! 

spidor:  
AHHAAHAHAHDIAJ

You Know:  
Pete, how do you have a literal princess’s number?

spidor:  
we’re bros

whATARETHOSE:  
science bros

You Know:  
Bruce and I are the original science bros and don’t you forget it. 

angerey:  
True

whATARETHOSE:  
i’m smarter than both of you combined

spidor:  
yes queen fuck it up 

romanGoOff:  
Language 

You Know:  
Language 

angerey:  
Language

cAW:  
Language

Thor!!!!:  
language 

kneel.:  
Language 

infinitearrowsupply:  
Language 

Steve Rogers:  
it was one time

EndOfTheLine:  
Language 

Steve Rogers:  
buck I feel betrayed


End file.
